Incredulous Ingenuity
by LaurieHime
Summary: He needed to let go of a former crush. All she wanted was someone to love her. This is a story of two people, and what brought them together. Second installment in the Leaves of Change series. Shika/Tema


**Authors note:****Okay, Here is the prologue to Incredulous Ingenuity. I've been promising it for a while. I have quite a few chapters written already. This was going to go into the 10k first chapter i had but ive decided to split it up into longer and more detailed chapters. Soo, here it is! **

**This is going to tie into my other story Liquid Courage! && is part of the Leaves of Change series. :D enjoy, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Diclaimer****: I do not, under any circumstances, own Naruto. Sad day.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

The summer sunset was bringing an orange glow into a slightly messy room through an open window. In front of the window was a small desk with paperwork messily strewn all over. To its left was a messy dresser, with clothing hanging out of halfway closed drawers. On top of it was a box fan that was shaking loudly and blowing the warm air around. Summer's in Konoha could be quite miserable. It wasn't as bad as in the desert, but the humidity made it miserable during heat waves like this.

Unlike everyone else in Konoha, there were two people that didn't mind the heat at the moment. On the bed across from the window lay two naked bodies, in a passionate embrace.

"Harder Shika." The female moaned to her partner.

Above her was a tall male whose brown hair was currently falling out of his pony tail. The man gave her a lazy smirk before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

"I love you Temari." He whispered as he kissed lightly from her ear down her jawline.

"I love you too God damnit now harder!" She demanded.

He gave out a laugh before he picked up his pace and began to pound into her roughly. He had been lazy all his life, it was fact. Sex however, was not something that his laziness affected.

She moaned and began to cry out as he hit her spot over and over. He leaned down and began to nip at her full breasts. Her skin tasted salty from sweat, and sweet from the taste he only could pin point as Temari.

"Oh Shika," She moaned louder. "Now..."

He smirked against her breast before he bit her nipple and she began to pull at his hair. His hair tie was now long gone, and she ran her fingers through his hair while she bucked her hips upwards to meet his fast pace thrust for thrust.

He began to suck at her nipple and it didn't take long before he began to feel her inner walls tighten against his length, her breathy moans turning into loud gasps.

His pace increased as he began to feel himself growing closer and her gasps turned into screams of ecstasy as her climax began to hit.

Her beautifully tanned legs clenched around his waist as her hands went to his back and began to claw violently in her moment of bliss.

Shikamaru pulled up from her raw breast and he stared down at the woman underneath of him.

She was never more beautiful than when she was completely nude, covered in sweat, hair sticking in all directions, and face clenched in bliss while she screamed out his name.

He couldn't believe how truly lucky he was to have a woman as beautiful and amazing as her, and he was immensely glad to have realized this before he lost his chance at true happiness.

Her orgasm continued while Shikamaru began to feel his own coming closer and closer. His pace picked up even more than before as he began to feel his body tingle and the pressure in his hard length increase to almost phenomenal levels.

Temari screamed out his name one more time before he let out his own deep growl of satisfaction and slammed as deep as he could into her and let himself fill her.

As their bodies began to relax he rolled off of her and collapsed onto the bed, next to his lover.

"You know… the windows been open the whole time." Temari said with a blush.

Shikamaru looked at her with a smirk. For a second he was struck by the sight of her. There she was lying next to him, her hair free of the pony tails, her body coated in a layer of sweat that glistened in the sunset and only increased her tan skin. He looked down her body, she really was a sight to behold. Her breasts were large and tanned, with small nipples and a perfect shape. Her stomach was flat, and toned, obviously from all the training she did from her line of work. Her hips were wide, topping her womanly figure off in a way that almost made Shikamaru's mouth water. Her legs were, like the rest of her body, tanned. Though one of them was scarred, on the thigh was a long incision, and wrapped around her leg was a scar that he knew all too well came from being mangled in wire. Her shin also had another long straight scar going down it, but unlike the first one it was thin and smooth, very much so unlike the ragged, messy look of the one that wrapped around her whole leg. He knew she was self-conscious about that scar, but he always told her to be proud of her battle wound. To him, this scarred up leg held a personal meaning to him. After all, he had witnessed it, and felt the fear of losing her. It was because of this that he realized his true feeling for this woman. Cheesy as it may sound.

He looked down at her. Her dark teal eyes stared up at him in pure happiness and the flush of embarrassment was overcome by the flush of the heat created by their love making and combined with the heat of the summer.

They had been together for a few months now, and he still found himself in awe of her beauty. He'd been in love with her for what felt like an eternity now, even if it had only been over a year.

He internally laughed at himself, for all the hell he gave his father, it seems like they are very much alike. They both are completely and totally whipped by the most troublesome women they have ever met. I guess that's just karma for making fun of his dad so much as a child.

Bless Karma.

"I live on the top floor Temari, but if any neighbors or passing ninja heard, oh well. Let them. I want them to know what they'll never have" He said while putting his arm around him.

"I'm hungry Shika… but I'm too tired. Wake me in a bit? We'll shower and go find a place to eat."

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you were going to cook for me tonight." He replied.

Going out and trying new places to eat had become somewhat of a hobby for them, actually had been for a long time, even before they got together. Temari had a knack for finding the best places to eat, but what one wouldn't guess right off the back was that she also could cook.

Amazingly well.

"Too tired… Plus I have the strongest craving for dango, ooh and tempura. And some sushi. Or maybe barbecue… Mmm." His lover mumbled in a haze.

He smiled at her and began to run a hand through her hair while he listened to her breathing even out.

He honestly couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. For years he had been head over heels and pining after a woman who would never love him back. If it hadn't been for his, amazingly wise, decision to finally move on from said woman, he would have never found love with Temari.

His only regret was that it took him so long after realizing his feelings for Temari to actually act on them. They were both too scared to actually say anything for the longest time. Sure, they'd hinted around it for a while.

They'd held hands a few times, spent time together, and flirted. But it wasn't until she kissed him that he realized just how much he _needed_ her, and how long she'd wanted him.

So, months later when she returned to Konoha, he made her his.

Now, if he could only find the right moment to make her his forever.

Shikamaru sighed at his thoughts, but another smile crept upon his face as he began to think about his life just a year and a half ago, and the beautiful desert flower that stole his heart.

"_Yes,"_ he thought. _"I am a lucky man."_

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd, here you have it. Please tell me what you think so i can try and improve the next few chapters. 3<strong>_ ps. if you see any mistakes, id love to know.  
><em>


End file.
